Nuit noire sur ma vie!
by matsuo-san
Summary: Il les voulait, ils me les a pris, maintenant tout est noir ! Suis-je mort ? Non, tu es venu me chercher. Sasu/Naru.Lisez c'est ma première fic sur Naruto! REWIEWS!
1. Prologue: Ce que veut Itashi

Rating : T

Titre ; Nuit noir sur ma vie.

Résumé : Il les voulait, ils mes les a pris, maintenant tout est noir ! Suis-je mort ? Non, tu es venu me chercher. Sasu/Naru.

Attention : c'est du yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas DEHORS !!!! Sinon léger spoil du chapitre 387.

**Nuit noire sur ma vie. **

**Prologue**

**Ce que veut Itashi.**

**Flash Back**

Itashi se tenait devant Sasuke, le regard emplit de folie. Il attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps et maintenant il pouvait enfin espérer trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait juste battre son frère et pour lui ce n'était pas bien compliqué, son petit frère était encore trop faible pour se mesurer à lui d'égal à égal. Il s'approcha alors de sa proie, comme un fauve en quête de nourriture. Sasuke ne broncha pas, il attendait que son frère donne le départ du combat. Seulement, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, il ne se doutait de rien, il avait trop confiance en lui.

Soudain, alors que le jeune Uchiwa était plongé dans sa rêverie de victoire, son frère se lança sur lui, un brun de joie peint sur son visage. Sasuke eut quelque peu du mal à éviter l'assaut de son Itashi, mais tout de même esquiva sur la gauche. Sasuke détacha ses poignets à toute hâte et les laissa tomber par terre, dévoilant deux tatouages aux formes arrondis. Des cercles d'invocation, peut-être sa seule chance de réussite. Il passa ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre et laissa apparaître une nuée de kunaï qui s'abattirent sur son grand frère. Itashi ne les esquiva même, il se laissa blesser à plusieurs reprises, marchant contre la nuée meurtrière que lui envoyait Sasuke. Il arriva alors à hauteur de son petit frère et l'empoigna par le coup, un sourire bestial sur les lèvres. Il poussa ensuite contre le mur et passa sa main libre sur ses yeux encore ouvert.

Itashi touchait ce qu'il convoitait tant, il n'avait plus qu'à les prendre, plus rien ne l'en empêchait, même pas son frère qui se débattait lâchement. Il repassa tout de même une dernière fois ses doits sur les globes oculaires de Sasuke et laissa échapper un rire machiavélique de sa gorge. Que c'était bon la victoire, que c'était bon la souffrance, rien de telle pour se sentir vivant. Il avait toujours été de ceux qui gagne, il n'était pas un perdant, ni un lâche, il n'était pas comme son frère, lui n'avait pas peur de faire mourir les gens qu'il aimait. Mais enfaite, avait-il déjà aimé, avait-il déjà ressentit ce que tout être humain partageais ? Non, lui n'aimais que lui, lui ne savais faire que cela. Alors pourquoi se poser plus de question ? L'heure était arrivée, il ne fallait pas attendre.

Il pressa alors plus fermement ses doigts sur les paupières de Sasuke, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, qui le fit rire encore une fois. Le jeune Uchiwa s'avait ce qui l'attendait, son frère ne voulait pas sa mort, il voulait simplement ses yeux, sa force. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi ? A quoi ses sharingan pouvaient-ils lui servir ? Itashi voyant son regard interloqué arrêta son mouvement et desserra un peu sa prise. C'était tout de même son frère il pouvait lui expliquer…

Tu vois petit frère, je peux devenir encore plus fort, je peux avoir un pouvoir illimité. Mais comme tu le sais, pour avoir le caléidoscope, j'ai du tuer mon meilleur ami et maintenant pour pouvoir posséder le Magekyou, je dois posséder tes yeux, je dois les faire mieux. HAHA…

Salop…

Arrête petit frère, tu me fais de la peine…

Cette fois, Un long cri de souffrance perça la salle du combat, un cri de douleur et de souffrance. Itashi avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, ils les tenaient entre ses mains : la clef du pouvoir. Il lâcha son frère au sol, ne lui accordant même plus le moindre regard, il lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, il n'existait plus pour lui à présent. De plus, il allait mourir, personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle souffrance, alors à quoi bon regarder Sasuke se vider de son sang, il avait d'autre chose à faire. Itashi sortit alors de la pièce, laissant derrière lui la dernière trace de son passé, la dernière chose qui le rendait encore un peu humain.

Il fait noir dans la salle maintenant, Sasuke est seul, Sasuke meurt. Pourtant, il a une dernière pensée pour quelqu'un, une pensée qui peut lui sembler absurde, mais qui est pourtant si normal. Il revoit ce Baka, il se dit qu'il ne le reverra jamais, que tout est fini et que Naruto lui en voudra. Alors il sourit tristement, il ne pourra jamais se faire pardonner, il mourra en solitaire, seul comme il l'a toujours été.

**Fin Flash Back. **

J'attends vos comms pour ma première fic sur Naruto !!!MERCI d'avance !!!


	2. Chapter1: Je suis perdu et toi?

Merci pour vos comms c'est super sympa, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !!!

**Chapitre 1 : Je suis perdu et toi ?**

**Important : **A partir de maintenant c'est Naruto et Sasuke qui raconte L'histoire !

**Naruto : **

Je n'y crois pas, plus j'avance et plus j'ai le cœur qui bat rapidement, je ne peux pas y croire, pas toit Sasuke ! Je t'en pris ne meurt pas !!! Je t'ai tant cherché à te ramener, je n'ai pas envie de te voir partit. Tu es la seule personne qui conte réellement pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprend le mieux. Tu ne peux pas perdre ! Souviens-toi tu disais que tu étais le plus fort !!! Alors prouve le reste en vie ! Je vais courir le plus vite que je le peux. Je vais te chercher, te trouver. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire, alors attend-moi encore un peu ! Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste cela.

Je pose mon regard sur Sakura, en moi Kyubi vibre et me donne la force d'avancer, je sais que ce n'ai pas grand chose, mais je ne peux pas mieux faire. Quand je vois enfin le bâtiment se dessiner devant moi, mon cœur est au bord du gouffre, j'ai tant peur de ce qui m'attends. J'ai peur de te voir blême ! Sakura pose sa main sur mon épaule, elle essaye tant bien que mal de me réconforter, mais ça ne suffit pas.

Il fait sombre à l'intérieur de se temple lugubre, je n'arrive même pas à distinguer les murs qui nous entours. Je continue pourtant, je n'abandonnerais pas, pas maintenant ! Nous courrons toujours, le souffle haletant, les corps meurtries pas tant d'effort. Quand enfin nous apercevons une lumière au bout du couloir. Je me glisse vers elle et là, je ne peux pas en croire mes yeux, je dois rêver. Mon cœur loupe un battement, mes poings se serrent, le sang coule sur mes poignets et les larmes commencent à dégouliner sur mes joues. Tu es là, ton corps allongé dans un marres noirâtre, tu ne bouges plus, tes yeux sont clos. Je ne peux plus bouger, mon corps est soulever pas des tressaillements incontrôlables. Sakura passe devant moi et se baisse devant toi, les mains tremblantes. Elle pose deux doigts sur ton coup. Je n'ose même pas regarder, j'ai trop peur de savoir la vérité. Es-tu mort ? Elle tourne alors son visage vers moi et je peux voir un sourire se former dans la commissure de ses lèvres. Tu es en vie ! Je la rejoins alors, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de toi. Je vois ta poitrine se lever pas intermittence et mon âme se calme. Sakura applique ses mains sur ton tors et commence à te soigner. Elle est devenue si forte, tu devrais voir ça, tes blessures commencent à se résorber, tes gémissements à se calmer. Plus rien ne peux me faire douter, tu restes avec nous encore un peu.

- Naruto…Je n'ai presque plus de chakra, je ne pourrais pas résorber le reste de ses blessures, il faut l'emmener à Konoha ! Souffla-t-elle.

- D'accord, je vais le porter sur mon dos. Dis-je.

Je joignis les mots aux paroles et je te pris délicatement entre mes bras pour te poser sur mes épaules. Tu n'es pas lourd, loin de là, mais je sens tout de même tes quintes de toues lever ton abdomen. Tu es livide, ton corps et si fragile, j'ai peur de te briser à chaque mouvement que je fais, mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Le chemin vers la sortie fut long à retrouver et chaque fois que je te sentais grimacer de douleur, j'avais honte de ma lenteur. Je savais que tu étais hors de danger, mais je voulais te voir guérit au plus vite. C'est alors que nous vîmes enfin la sortie.

Une fois dehors, je t'ai posé délicatement et j'ai invoqué Gamabunda. C'était le seul moyen de rentrer au plus vite à Konoha. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de force moi aussi, mais juste assez pour invoquer le roi des crapauds. Nous sommes montés sur son dos et enfin nous avons pu nous mettre en route pour le village, avec toi dans mes bras.

Voilà rewiews please !!!!


	3. Chapter2:Il restera ou il partira encore

**Nuit noire sur ma vie. **

**Chapitre2 : Il restera ou il partira encore ?**

**Naruto : **

Je suis là depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je ne peux plus te quitter, je veux rester à ton chevet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une boule au ventre chaque fois que j'entends un bruit anormal ou un soupire s'échapper de toi. C'est ta mort qui me fait peur, c'est te perdre qui m'est impensable. Pourtant, tu m'as trahis, tu as brisé tout ce que j'ai pus connaître, tu as faillis me tuer. Est-ce que nos liens sont si forts qu'ils peuvent même échapper à tout cela ? Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai dépassé tout ça, j'ai dépassé ma stupidité. Mais est-ce que toi oui ? Est-ce que toi tu veux encore ma mort ? J'aimerais que tu me donnes une réponse, ne serais-ce qu'un signe. Alors je reste là, sans jamais me lever, le regard fixe sur ton lit, comme une âme en peine. Je pose parfois mes yeux sur les tiens, mais je les retourne bien vite, j'ai peur de ce que tu as perdu pendant ton combat. Je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas encore accepter cette réalité.

On m'extirpe de ma rêverie au moment où la porte s'ouvre. C'est Sakura, elle arrive avec un plateau repas. Elle s'approche de moi sans me regarder, elle pose le plateau et s'assis juste à côté de moi sans un seul bruit. Je tourne mes yeux bleus comme le ciel vers elle et lui accorde un sourire. Je lui dois bien ça, sans elle ça ferait deux jours que je n'aurais pas mangés.

- Naruto ? Tu crois que ça ira maintenant ? Tu crois que Sasuke-kun va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense Sakura…Murmurais-je.

Elle s'inquiétait, elle aussi et ça, je devais l'admettre, elle n'était plus la gamine d'avant qui ne pensait qu'à se faire aimer de lui. Maintenant, elle pensait au futur, au bonheur, à toutes ses choses qui donnent un sens à la vie. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je n'étais plus un gamin insouciant, j'avais pris conscience de plein de chose depuis le départ de Sasuke. J'avais appris à me calmer, à réfléchir et à donner du sens au plus infime des événements. Qui l'aurait cru ? En tout cas pas Sasuke, pour lui je n'étais qu'un baka, je ne pouvais pas changer. Que penserait-il en me voyant ainsi ?

- Naruto ? Il va repartir ?

Voilà, la question que je ne voulais pas qu'elle pose. Je ne savais pas moi-même, je doutais. Comment pouvais-je lui donner une réponse. Je ne comprenais pas le brun, je ne l'avais pas compris. Il pouvait choisir aussi bien de repartir que de rester, seul le temps pouvait le dire.

- Je ne sais pas Sakura… Déclarais-je un peu là.

Après ses mots, j'ai tourné ma tête vers la fenêtre, il fait si beau dehors, un temps merveilleux, un couché de soleil qu'on ne voit pas tout les jours se rependant sur la plaine de Konoha. Mon cœur se réchauffe un peu à cette vue, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vis s'envole, il ne reste plus que moi et la nature. J'ai presque envie de m'échapper de cette pièce close pour me retrouver au dehors avec le vent. Seulement, une seule chose me retient encore, c'est lui. Il est la seule chose qui m'empêche d'avancer, il est ma faiblesse. C'est un lien qui ne peut pas être coupé, c'est une chose que même moi je ne peux pas contrôler.

Je lève ma main vers la vitre et je la caresse du bout des doigts comme si elle était faite de cristal. Je n'ai pas envie de casser cette beauté, je veux la garder, la ressentir. En attendant un réponse de sa part.

**Sasuke :**

Je ne suis pas mort, je le sais, je n'ai pas cette sensation d'évanouissement, je ressens encore la chaleur de ce qui m'entour. J'entends sa voix, ce n'est plus la même que celle que j'ai connu, elle est terne, elle est presque mélancolique. J'aimerais lui dire que je vais rester, que plus rien ne m'en empêche maintenant. Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que je vais rester ? Je ne sais pas, je suis si partagé entre l'envie de le rendre heureux et celle de me venger. Pourtant, ne devrais-je pas savoir que maintenant c'est impossible ? Je suis aveugle, j'ai perdu ma force. Je ne peux pas espérer vaincre mon frère. Je ne suis plus bon à rien. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas me réveiller, je n'ai plus rien é faire ici, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

Voilà REWIEWS ?????????????


End file.
